Back to Life... Back to Reality
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Days of Our Lives. It's the sequal to Trusting One Another
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back to Life… Back to reality (sequel to Trusting One Another)

Author: Christen Hays (witchways@netscape.net)

Comments: Please send me your comments if you want me to send the story out any more

Distribution: if you want this fanfic or any other of mine just ask first.

~Chapter 1~

Dear Belle, 

It has been way too long since last we talked. I cannot wait until I get to see you again. It is amazing we live in the same town but we never see each other. Your life is probably wonderful as normal. I cannot say the same for mine. I have a wonderful boyfriend and daughter but you probably already knew that.  Those are the only things that come to mind when I think of the good things in my life. Not that I do not love your brother and my daughter it is just that I wonder what might have been if I had not left the Mansion. When I always dreamed about the perfect family, Brady was not the man in those dreams. It was always Philip. I still dream of that perfect family with him but do not tell Brady. It would just break his heart. However, something went wrong in reality. In fantasy there was no problems what so ever but there never usually is in fantasy now is there. Laugh Out Loud. I cannot wait until when the time comes when I do not have to dream any more. You do not know how lucky you are Belle. You do not have to dream at all. You probably never had too. And I envy you for that. You knew what you wanted in life and got it. You married Shawn just as everyone knew you would. In addition, you had two children a boy and a girl just like we all expected. You are lucky you have a normal, happy life just like everyone expected. Well I have to go Brady is waiting for me at his apartment. Cannot wait to hear from you. 

Love 

Chloe 

P.S. BFF

 Brady was sitting on his couch when his girlfriend walked in the door. He walked over to her. "How have you been?" She turned away. "You saw him again didn't you? I am so sorry I wish he would just leave you alone. Why can't he? You know I'll do anything to keep him away from you right?" She smiled. "I know Brady but it's just I can't help but see him when we have a daughter." He sighed. "I know Chloe but can't you two just work it out were Tess can see both of you and you two can find away not to see each other." She sat down on the couch. "I've tried that, already but I just want what's best for Tess that's all." "And you and Philip fighting is good for her? I thought you took her out of the house so she won't have to deal with that." "I did, Brady but this is what's best for Tess. I would be acting selfish if I didn't let Tess see him just because we didn't get along." Brady smiled. "And you just don't act selfish do you? You never have?" She laughed. "Maybe once but only once." He laughed.  "Well since we have the night to our selves why don't we both act a little selfish tonight." She smiled and kissed him.  Then the telephone rang. She backed off. Brady went to answer the telephone. "Brady Black speaking. Who's this?" "It's Philip. Can I speak to Chloe?' "She doesn't want to speak to you Philip." Chloe heard him say Philip's name and turned to him. "What does he want?" Philip answered though the telephone. "It's about Tess." Chloe ran over and grabbed the telephone. "What's wrong with her? Is she ok? Philip, tell me!" "Don't worry Chloe it's just that I can't keep her tonight. It's Mimi's only night off and…." "You know what fine! Brady will come by and pick her up but next time don't go to court complaining that she needs to spend time with you when you don't have time for her." She slammed the telephone down. "I can't believe him! He has the nerve to ask me to keep her when he's the one who went to the court and urged that he needed to spend time with her." "Chloe, calm down, honey please. Look, I'm going to go pick up Tess and I want you to breathe and find a way to relax please for me?" He tried to look pitiful. She smiled. "Ok, just for you. You know I was wondering what ever happened to normal, happy couples? Like Shawn and Belle?"  Brady rolled his eyes. "We're a normal couple, maybe not as normal as my sister but we're still normal. And I'm going before I have to hear anything else about how perfect my little sister is again." He walked out of the door leaving Chloe standing there wondering when her life will ever be normal and happy.

Greta walked up to the door and saw a blond guy standing in front of her door. "Excuse me is there something I can help you with?" He turned around. "Eric? What are you doing here?" He turned to her. "Going into our apartment." Then he kissed her. She did not stop him. He took her hand. "Gina M. is at school so we have the house to ourselves. Come on." He grabbed her hands and led her into the apartment. When they got into the apartment he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Then he looked right at her. "Greta! Greta!" 

Her husband Austin waked her up from her dreams.  He looked right out her, "What were you dreaming about you were smiling very big?" She thought about what to say and then it came to her and she smiled. "About our little family we have. And by the way where is Gina K?" He smiled. "She's out with Mare and Adrienne." Greta almost laughed. "Don't you find it fine that our daughter is like best friends with Eric and Nicole's children and we can't even stand to be in the same room as them?" "Well it does make since doesn't it. They are the same exact age, Greta. And you're the one who can't stand them two." She turned away. "Austin, have you ever wondered where would we be if we hadn't got drunk that night?" He frowned. "We would both still be with two people we don't love. And we won't have Gina K…." As he kept talking Great was standing there thinking about what her life with Eric would have been like and all she could do is smile.


	2. Back to Life... Back to Reality 2

~Chapter 2~

Dear Chloe,

It's Belle. I got you letter. And I'm really happy to hear from you. You are right it defiantly has been excessively long since last we saw each other and I hate that. I am sorry to have heard about you and Philip breaking up. I always thought yall were a happy and cute couple but I guess even the best of people can have problems. I know you had to leave the mansion for good reasons that were probably very reasonable. I guess one day you will tell me what they were. In addition, my life I guess is what every one expected it to be. I am a stay at home wife and mother. I have two children each a year a part. Everything I do is at the same time it was yesterday. If it is not planned then I do not do it and I even have to prepare time to see my husband. I know you do not have to do that and for that, I envy you. I know my brother has probably kept your life full of adventure and surprise. That is just how he is. Shawn use to be that way but he lost it when he took the badge and gave me the ring. I wish some times that I could get the Shawn I fell in love with back but that won't happen. When I use to dream about my life with him, I expected him to be the type of guy to come home and have roses for me for no reason other that the fact that he loved me. Too bad dreams cannot come true. Well I cannot wait to here from you. I have to go now. Shawn should be home by now and if I am even a minute late he will be worried. WBASAP

Love

Belle

P.S. BFF

Belle was walking in the through the door with tons of bags of food in her arms. She was about to drop everything when Shawn came running in. "Let me help you with that." He grabbed one of the bags and gave her a kiss on the lips. They walked into the kitchen and put the things down. "So where is Trey and Cassie?" Shawn smiled. "It's nice to see you too, dear." She smiled. "It's nice to see you, Shawn you know that. Now where is our son and daughter?" He smiled. "He's at your brother's" "And why is he at my brother's?" "Because I have a job and can't sit at home and watch him. That's why." "Are you trying to say that I should have a job again?" she said annoyed. "No, not at all. Belle, you know that is not what I meant. You know I am fine with you staying at home. We have been though this. I love the fact that the kids have you at home since I'm usually working."  She smiled even thought she knew that he did not mean it. She changed the subject.  "So when should we pick up the kids?" He sat down leaving her with all the groceries to put away. "Same time as you always do."  She was exhausted and wanted to get him to go pick them up but knew it was pointless. Shawn was off duty and he thought that this meant that he did not have to do any work. "I guess I'm going to go pick up the kids please put up the groceries for me." She knew he was not going to do it and he was not going to tell her that because then he could act like he did not hear her. When she got into the car, she started to cry for all of her dreams that had never happened.

Sami walked into her apartment and saw her husband sleeping on the couch with their baby son. She smiled and walked over and picked up Ricky. She went to go put him back in the crib. She was startled when she saw Austin smiled at her in the doorway. "Why are you here?" "Just thought I watch you with our son. Yall are so sweet together you know that " He smiled and walked over to here and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. When they finally parted, he led her into the living room. "Sami, I'm so glad for all those years you fought for me you know that."  She smiled. He had never told her that before and it made her happy to hear it. She smiled. He tried to pull her into the bedroom but she made the mistake of looking at the couch where she saw Brandon laying there and she looked back and Austin was gone. She looked around and saw the pictures of her and Brandon and then looked at her wedding ring and remembered she was married to him. She sighed and uttered these words; "I never should have given up you, Austin." As she said those words and turned around to go check on their son Ricky, Brandon sat up, watched her walk away he said. "You're not the one who gave up he did and I'm not going to give up on you yet Samantha."  


	3. Back to Life... Back to Reality 3

~Chapter 3~

Philip was looking at the glass of brandy he had in his hands and thought about what his life had become. It was not but four years ago when his wife had given birth to a bouncing baby girl. They were so in love then but then everything went wrong.  He could not even start to describe what had happened. It was just everything. In addition, the day she left with Tess he had fallen apart. Although he would never admit it to her, he needed her and with her, he was nothing. She was that reason he was ever happy. Now he was not happy but she was. She was with his nephew. She had run strait into his arms crying. In addition, he had hugged her and loved her. If only he had realized that things were so bad then he would have tried to stop it and tried to have convinced her to stay. However, it was to late now he could not undo what had been done. He had hurt her and she had moved on. She had someone and he had Mimi. The thought of her made her sick. He did not love her although he tried to act as if he did. He just did not. He went to the window and looked up at the stars and thought of Chloe again. She always uses to say that no matter how far apart they were they would always have the stars. He only hoped that she was looking a the stars now and that she could she how much he had cleaned up his life just so he could get her back but there was no way that could happen. She had Brady, his nephew, and she did not need him any more. 

Do not call me, 

Do not write, 

And do not show up in the middle of the night 

You know that we needed some time and space to breathe. 

I still recall the words you said to me

 It's what you didn't not say that sets me free

 How can I be so fine when you keep coming back again?

It's not ok for to play this game of seesaw with my head

Now it hurts too much

And it hits too hard

And I won't play this part

Do not call me, 

Do not write, 

And do not show up in the middle of the night 

You know that we needed some time and space to breathe.

So now I say the things I want to say 

Sometimes it's better letting ago this way

All ways down in my soul

I really had so far to go

I've given in all 

I had to give 

And now it's time for me to live

And I want look back

And I want regret

Though it hurts like hell

Someday I will forget

Do not call me, 

Do not write, 

And do not show up in the middle of the night 

You know that we needed some time and space to breathe.

Do not call me, 

Do not write, 

And do not show up in the middle of the night 

To say that you've been thinking 

Cause I know that it's just the drink in you

It's funny how we seem to act acure

I never thought I'd see this soul disappear

Do not call me, 

Do not write, 

And do not show up in the middle of the night 

You know that we needed some time and space to breathe.

And this is letting go 

This is letting go

 Repeat

Repeat 

Do not call me, 

Do not write, 

And do not show up in the middle of the night 

To say that you've been thinking 

Cause I know that it's just the drink in you

Brady had gotten the place all set for tonight and he could not wait for Chloe to get home. He was going to prose to her tonight and he just hoped that she would accept it. He tried not to think about the fact that she would actually turn him down but he knew that there was always a chance.  They had been dating for about two years and he knew that she loved him and he loved her. However, he was worried that she still held a flame for his uncle, Philip. He could see that she still loved him even though he tried to deny it and he knew that he couldn't live up to Philip and that he could never replace him even if he tried. However, he had hurt her and had run to him for help and now that he was the only man in her life, he was going to make sure that it stayed that way. He looked around at the apartment and smiled it looked perfect and he knew that she would love it. He had gotten six dozen red rose and had them placed all around the room. He had laid petals from some of the roses on the ground in front of the door. The were leading to the balcony were there was one single white rose in a vase sitting on a small table that had the diamond ring inside it.  He had "Underneath the stars was playing" playing on repeat. 

Underneath the stars by: Mariah Carey

One summer night

We ran away for a while

Laughing we hurried beneath the sky

To an obscure place to hide

That no one could find

And we drifted to another state of mind

And imagined I was your and you 

Were mine

As we lay upon the grass

There in the dark

Underneath the stars

(Young love)

Underneath the stars

Weak in the knees 

Wrapped in the warm gentle breeze

So shy, a bundle of butterflies

Flush with heat of desire 

On a natural high

And we drifted to another place in time

And the feelings was so heavy and sublime

As I lost my heart to you

There in the dark

Underneath the stars

(Young love)

Beautiful and bittersweet

You were fading into me

And I was gently fading into you

But the time went sailing by

Reluctantly we said good-bye

And left our secret place far behind 

And I lay in bed all night and I was

Drifting, Drifting, Drifting, Drifting

And I was yours

And you were my own

My own baby

As we lay

As we…

Lay underneath the stars

~End Chapter 3~


	4. Back to Life... Back to Reality 4

~Chapter 4~  
"Here you go." Philip said and handed Mimi a drink.  
"Thanks." She patted the couch next to her. He sat down next to her. "You look tense, Chloe?"  
He nodded. "So that must mean that Tess isn't here?" H nodded his head again. "Come here." HE came closer to her. And she started messaging his shoulders. "You need to not let her get to you."  
"That's asking a lot, Meems."   
"I know but yall aren't together any more and she need to forget about the past. I know Brady is trying to. For what Belle said he's proposing on proposing to her tonight."  
Philip turned around and looked at her shocked. "He's going to do what?!"  
  
"You look pretty upset, Belle. What's up?"  
Belle sent Trey and Cassie over to play with his two cousins. "Shawn, he's just, somethings up with him, Nicole and we won't tell me what it is."   
"Belle, this is Shawn you're talking about. He won't purposely hide anything from you."  
"I know that's what I keep trying to tell myself but he's changed. He's not the same guy that fell in love with."  
"Oh come on Belle. Please tell me that you didn't expect him to change. Eric did. He grew up and so did so and I did you. Shawn did too. It happens."   
Belle sighed. "I know. I would just like to know what he's hiding."  
  
Brady sunk up behind Chloe and as she turned around he could she was crying. What's wrong, honey?"  
"This is just the beautiful, All of it."  
He smiled. "It's all for you."  
"Thank you but why all this?"  
He goes down on his knee. "Because of this. Chloe Lane, will you marry me?"  
He got up and she started crying more. "Oh Brady… I just…"  
"You just what? Stop crying, Chloe and tell me."   
She brushed away some of her tears. "I just can't do this, Brady. I just can't." She ran straight out the door. Brady yelled back. "Tell me uncle hi from me." He slammed the door and three the ring at the stereo. The sunk down into the floor crying.  
  
"Hey. You working the night sift again?" Eric said to Shawn as he walked in to his office.  
Shawn looked up. "Yeah. Well at least I'm getting a lot of planning done."  
Eric sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "So how's it coming along?"   
Shawn sighed. "Well I would say great but she wouldn't." He pointed to a picture of him, Belle, Trey and Cassie on his desk. "She doesn't trust me. I don't what she think I'm doing but it's not this."  
Eric laughed. "That sounds like my sister. But Shawn she'll love it one she sees it. And from what Nic says she has no clue what is going on."   
Shawn-d laughed. "Oh she think she knows that's going on. And you know with any luck she won't wait nay longer to let me have it."  
~end of chp. 4~


	5. Back to Life... Back to reality 5

~Chapter 5~

Shawn walked into the house and saw Belle sitting on the couch she was crying. She had their wedding picture in her hand and their song was playing. Shawn suddenly was thinking about their wedding dance.

"I'm happy to present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Shawn-Douglas Brady." Shawn and Belle came walking out hand and hand as Bo said that. Shawn has thought to himself that Belle had never looked so pretty ever.  He guided  her out to the dance floor for the first dance.

_"Maybe it is intuition_

_But something things you just don't questions_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes it think I found my best friend"_

_"You've never looked prettier Isabella." Shawn said and she blushed._

_"I've never been happier."_

_"And I know it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life"_

_"Can you believe we actually made it this far?" Belle asked._

_"It was a long and difficult journey to say the least but it was worth it. It was all worth it." Shawn said smiling._

_"There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only the since of completion_

_In your eyes, I see the missing piece_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home"_

_"I don't ever want to be any less happy then I am now."_

_"Well I promise to make sure to make you happy." Shawn said._

_"And I know it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I loved you before I met you_

_I knew I have been waiting all my life"_

_"You know I never thought I'd ever make so many people so jealous in my life." _

_"Oh really they're all jealous?" Belle asked._

_"Yeah none of them have ever had such a beautiful girl to spend the rest of their lives with." _

_"A thousand angels dance around you_

_A compellation now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_And I know it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe _

_I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life"_

_As the song ended Shawn and Belle just smiled and made a mental promise to each other to always make sure the other one was this happy._

"Belle, honey are you ok?" Shawn asked as he went over to her.

She tried to wipe away her tears but she realized it was too late. "I was just… I was just thinking about our wedding."

He sat down next to her. "And that made you cry?"

"Yeah well, things have changed a lot since then." She said sadly.

"Not that much, we still love each other and we're still happy right?"

"Yeah I guess." Belle said not sure.

"Belle, I've never heard you talk like this, have things gotten so bad that you can't even be happy about the two of us?" Shawn asked worried.

"Maybe life has gotten to busy for me to able to enjoy life like I use to."

"Well then maybe we need to work on that, I'll do anything I can because I don't like seeing you like this."

"I don't like being like this, I don't like feeling like I don't really know you anymore…." Belle started to say.

"You know me better than anyone has ever known me."

"I did, Shawn. Past tense, not present tense, I really don't know you any more. I find my self a lot of the time questioning you and what I know about you." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know! God, if I knew why then I would stop it but I don't have any clue. Damn it! I didn't want to do this tonight. I didn't want to have this conversation, I just walked in here to put up a book and I saw this."

"Maybe we needed to have this conversation."

"Why? So you'd see how unhappy I was?"

"Actually yes, Belle I promised you on the day we were married that I'd make sure you were always happy. I'm sorry I haven't but I promise you I will work so hard to make sure that you never are this unhappy again." Shawn said as he held her.

Eric walked into his apartment and smiled. Nicole was sleeping on the couch. The lamp was still on. He went over and turned if off. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over. She had tired to wait up for him again. She never made it. He really did hate working this late, it paid good money but he hated not seeing her awake when he came home. He walked in to the kitchen and found a plate with dinner on it. He went to heat up in the microwave. 

"Eric?" Nicole whispered.

Eric went into the living room. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did. I wanted to see you when you came home." 

"Well I wanted to see you too, how about you go back to sleep? I'm just going to eat and then I'll join you."

"Ok, don't wait tot long to come up ok?"

"I won't."

Philip was sitting on the couch watching the rain come down outside. He had sent Mimi away. He could not stand looking at her. He was too upset to think straight. He knew what he really wanted to do and that was get drunk and forget about Chloe and Brady but he had promised himself for Tess sake he wouldn't drink any more so he just set watching the storm. He felt like crying like letting everything thing out like the sky was but he couldn't. He had to be strong for Tess. Right? No, he knew he was only trying to act like this because he was hoping to get Chloe back. He was dreaming she didn't care about him anymore. He had ruined their relationship forever when he started drinking. Oh he'd do anything to get it back. "But of course she had to go and get engaged to Brady! Why!" He screamed mad.

"I didn't get engaged to Brady."

Philip turned around shocked to see a completely soaked Chloe standing in front of him. "Why not?"

"Because he's not you." She said shacking.

"You left me remember?"

"Yeah I do but that doesn't change the fact that you're the only person I ever want to be married to."

"You sure about this? Are you sure about what you are saying?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." 

"That's…. that's this can't be real." Philip said in denial.

"It's very real."

"No, it a dream, just another one of my dreams."

Chloe walked over to him and put her freezing hand on him. "I'm real, you're real this whole thing is reality."


	6. Back to Life Back to Reality 6

Title: Back to Life… Back to reality (sequel to Trusting One Another) 6/?

Author: Christen Hays (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Comments: Please send me your comments if you want me to send the story out any more. Oh if Chloe and Philip seem a little hard to believe, that's because I can't stand them as a couple now and I can barely stand Chloe so….

Distribution: if you want this fanfic or any other of mine just ask first

"Hey ya

If were can't find a way out of our problems

Then maybe we don't need this

Standing face to face

Enemies at war we build the fences and secret hiding places"

"Hey, want another cup of tea?" Philip asked Chloe.

"Are you trying to make me very hyper or something? Because if I drink another glass of that I will be." Chloe said as Philip sat down.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're not sick, that's all." Philip said worried.

"I made it though the night, thanks to you so I'll be fine. Stop worrying." Chloe said smiling.

"I worry, sorry. Something about my x-wife showing up on my door step in the middle of the night soaking wet, makes me worry."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just… I just had to come over."

"Why? I mean Brady did propose to you right?" 

"Yes, and I ran here, straight here."

"But why?"

Chloe got up.  "I don't know! I wish I did, because then maybe I can make some sense out of this but I cannot seem to make any sense out of this. I left you and now I back but why!"

"Don't look at me, I don't have the answers, remember I never have." Philip said sadly.

"Yeah you did, you used to any way." Chloe said sitting back down.

"You mean before I started to drink?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Chloe said getting up again. "You know you never told me why you started…." Chloe started to say.

"I didn't think you wanted to know." Philip said going over to her.

"I just didn't want to hear you say it was my fault."

"But it wasn't…" Philip started to say shocked that Chloe thought that.

"What? It had to be, I always thought that…."

"It wasn't, believe me it wasn't. If I had known you were blaming yourself, I would have said something."

"I can't believe that all this time…. I always thought…." Chloe said a little unsettled. "I thought I drove you to be that unhappy." Chloe said as she started to cry.

"No you're what drove me to stop being that unhappy." Philip said as he held her.

"But I need you to hold me to tonight

I need you to day it's all right

But I need you to make the first stand

Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man"

"Hold me tonight

Say it's all right

Hey ya

More than angry words I hate this silence

It's getting so loud

Well I want know a scream "

"How did you manage to get out of working?" Eric asked Shawn on the phone. 

"My family runs the police station so it wasn't that hard." 

"But why aren't you coming in?"

"Belle and I need a day together."

"Oh things are really that bad?"

"Let's just say that I found out some things about your little sister that are rather sad."

"She must have told Nicole."

"Why? Did Nicole say anything?"

"She didn't have to. I'm going to go. Shawn, I hope everything works out."

"Yeah me too, and I forgot to ask but can you…"

"I'll get Nicole to pick up the kids, don't worry."

"Thanks, a lot man." Shawn said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Belle asked from the living room. 

"Your eldest brother actually, he was worried about why I wasn't at work." Shawn said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, what did you tell him?" Belle asked worried.

"Just that you and I need a day together and he offered to pick up the kids."

"Good, I wouldn't want the kids to see us like this, they would be worried."

"They won't. It is just us, don't worry." Shawn said holding her hand.

"Shawn, thanks for taking off work."

"All you had to do was ask. If had known you wanted me here, I would have gotten off a long time ago." 

"Well next time I'll ask." She said snuggling up to him. "It's nice to have a chance to get to know you again." Belle said smiling.

"Take all the time you need, I'm not leaving." Shawn said as he held her tight. 

"Bitterness has silence these emotions

It's getting hard to breathe

Tell me isn't happiness worth more than a golden diamond ring 

I'm welling to do anything 

To calm the storm in my heart"

"I've never been the praying kind

But lately I've been down upon my knees

Not looking for a miracle

Just looking for a reason to believe"

"Brady, you here?" Mimi asked as she came into his apartment and was shocked see it a complete mess. "Brady? Where are you?" Mimi asked freaking out. She ran into his bedroom, he was not there. Then she ran into the bathroom, he was not there either. Then she went out on the balcony, where she found him sitting against the railing. "Are you ok?" She asked as she went over to him.

"Why are you here?" Brady asked annoyed.

"We were supposed to meet today, to work on our parts in the party, for Belle and Shawn, remember?" Mimi pointed out.

"Right, can we do that later? I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"Yeah I see that, but what I want to know is why. Didn't you just get engaged?" Chloe asked sitting down next to him.

"You haven't called your boyfriend today is see."

"I don't have a boyfriend as I've told you before but I'm guessing you mean Philip."

"You got it."

"What does Philip have to do with you being engaged?"

"Where not engaged, Chloe ran away to Philip's."

"Oh, well at least I won't have to sit through another boring date with Philip."

"Yeah because Chloe will be sitting through it now."

"Brady, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Just leave please Mimi." Brady begged.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone." Mimi promised.

"But I need you to hold me to tonight

I need you to day it's all right

But I need you to make the first stand

Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man"

"Do you remember not long ago when we use to live for the nighttime?

Cherish each moment

But now we don't just live we just exist

We just run for our lives

So alone

That's why you got to hold me"

"Brandon?" Sami asked as she came into the apartment. It was completely dark. "Ok, I guess some one didn't go to work." Sami said as she turned on the light. She jumped back when she saw Brandon sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here in the dark?" 

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because I won't to talk to you."

"You couldn't use a phone to call me?" Sami asked confused as she hung up her jacket.

"It wasn't really something I wanted to talk to you about on the phone."

"Ok, what's up?" Sami said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Do you ever wish that you were still with Austin?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Sami asked worried.

"Because I want to know."

"You know this isn't really something I want to talk about right now." Sami said getting up.

"Right, so you do, I'm sorry I asked." Brandon said mad.

"Hey ya

If were can't find a way out of our problems

Then maybe we don't need this

Standing face to face

Enemies at war we build the fences and secret hiding places

But I need you to hold me to tonight

I need you to day it's all right"

"But I need you to make the first stand

Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man

Hold me tonight

Say it's all right"

"Finally, I thought Victor was never going to give us a lunch break!" Greta said annoyed as she hung up her jacket.

"Well you know Victor, he's got to make sure he uses every possible minute he can." Austin said as he came in.

"Sometimes I think we should both just quit." Greta said sitting down.

"And how should we pay the bills? Are you offering to take back your princess title for us?" Austin asked smiling.

"The Von Among Estate is broke." 

"When did this happen?" Austin asked shocked.

"When I agreed to work for Titan. Why else did you think I did it?"

"You wanted to work with me?" Austin said half-smiling.

"I see too much of you already." Greta said getting up.

"But obviously not enough time to tell me about the Estate."

"It didn't seem important at the time." Greta said lying.

"But we planned to use the money to pay for our daughter's collage remember?" 

"So we'll find another way. We always do."

"I know but I just wish you would have told me."

"I didn't ok? Can't you just forget it?" Greta asked getting mad.

"Fine I just… I wonder what else you haven't told me." Austin said as he went in their room.

"But I need you to hold me to tonight

I need you to day it's all right

But I need you to make the first stand

Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man

Hold me tonight

Say it's all right"


	7. Back to Life Back to Reality 7

Title: Back to Life… Back to reality (sequel to Trusting One Another) 7/?

Author: Christen Hays (purplehaysc@netscape.net)

Comments: Please send me your comments if you want me to send the story out any more. Oh if Chloe and Philip seem a little hard to believe, that's because I can't stand them as a couple now and I can barely stand Chloe so….

Distribution: if you want this fanfic or any other of mine just ask first

"Baby tell me where'd you ever learn  
To fight without sayin' a word  
Then waltz back into my life  
Like it's all gonna be alright  
Don't you know how much it hurts"

Shawn got up and headed to the kitchen. Belle was still in the living room on the couch. Shawn had told her, he was going to get some food but truthfully he just needed a break. He didn't realize how much he had hurt her, how much she had been suffering. It was killing him to see what he done to the women he loved. He punched the wall out of anger.

"Shawn, you ok?" Belle asked getting up.

"I'm fine, I… I accidentally dropped something." Shawn said lying.

"Is there any glass…" Belle started to ask.

"No, I've got it taken care of, don't worry." Shawn said as he cursed him self for doing that.

"Ok, sure. Just don't leave me waiting long." Belle said as she sat back down.

"I won't I promise." Shawn said as he turned on the faucet.

_"Hey you're home!" Belle said happily as Shawn came in the door. _

_"I'm glad to see someone's happy to see me." Shawn said as he gave her a kiss._

_"Work wasn't so much fun?" Belle asked sadly._

_"Well working with your family has it benefits, but today I didn't see any of those benefits." Shawn said sitting down._

_"I've got an idea: how about you just forget about work because the kids aren't home." Belle said smiling._

_"I like that idea." Shawn said smiling._

_"I thought you would, that's why I made sure that Brady and Chloe watched the kids for a little while." Belle said getting up._

_"You always think of everything don't you?" He asked smiling as he also got up._

_"Well I've got to because you never do." She said laughing._

"When we don't talk  
When we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really even matters to you  
How can I make you see  
It matters to me"

Mimi's head hit Brady's bedroom wall hard and it woke her up quickly. "What the…." She started to say but the she remembered were she was. She was in Brady's bedroom and he was sleeping. She had sworn to her self that she'd stay here all night, just to make sure he was ok. But of course, leave it to idiot Mimi to fall asleep. She got up and noticed he had kicked off his blanket. She went and picked it up. As she went to cover him up again, he grabbed her arm.

"Chloe, don't leave me. I can't lose you." He said still asleep.

A tear slid down Mimi's eye. "I… I won't Brady I promise." Mimi said as she tried not to start crying loudly.

"Good, I was worried." Brady said as he let go of her.

Mimi walked back over to the chair, sat down and let the tears fall. "Yet another man who has fallen for Chloe but not for me."

"Have you been sitting there all afternoon?" Brady asked as he walked out to the balcony.

"Is that so wrong?" Mimi asked smiling as Brady came over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I guess not, but I just don't understand how you can sit out here all day." Brady asked as Mimi got up.

"Well it's a great view."

"I guess but… are you going to sit out here all day?" Brady asked hoping her answer was no.

"That depends on rather you have to go back to Basic Black."

"No, I got my dad to let me off." 

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my crazy wife." Brady said smiling.

"Crazy? Who are you calling crazy?" Mimi said faking outrage.

"I'm calling my beautiful, sexy, smart yet insane wife, crazy."

"You know if you hadn't said insane then that would have been the best description you've said of me yet."

Brady laughed. "Oh I must have forgot to tell you that I love how insane you are."

"You do?"

"Of course, who wants to be married to a normal, sane, boring wife? Not me. Not when I can have you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

_"You know maybe you should get off work more often._

"Maybe I still don't understand  
The distance between a woman and a man  
So tell me how far it is  
And how you can love like this  
'Cause I'm not sure I can"

Philip got up and headed out side. Chloe was in the bathroom taking a shower. He took a seat on a bench under a tree. They had talked most of the day. She had admitted how responsible she had thought she was for all the pain he had caused her. Pain that was his fault entirely not hers. How had he let her go on believing that she was the reason he was the horrible person he was. She didn't deserve that; she didn't deserve half of the things he had done to her. "When did I turn in to such a horrible person!" He screamed. A nest of birds flew from the tree quickly. Philip sat back down sad.

_"Tess? Tess, where are you?" Philip screamed worried as he came into the mansion. "Tess?" He screamed again._

_"She's not here." Chloe said coming down the stairs._

_"But she called me at work. She said she was sick and that she need me to come home immediately." Philip said confused._

_"I know our daughter is quite the actress." Chloe said calmly walking into the living room._

_"Actress, Chloe what are you talking about?"_

_"Well Tess and I were talking about how you're working so much now a days at Titan and we don't see you as much as we used to so Tess said she knew how to get you home so we could spend some time together."_

_"You mean our daughter lied to me just so we'd spend time together?"_

_"Basically, it's for a good cause right?" Chloe asked smiling._

_"Yeah it was but if my dad finds out that she's not really sick I could…" Philip said scared._

_"You're not going to lose your job because if Victor ask Tess can cough." Chloe said smiling._

_"Well in that case then what do you have planned to do with the rest of the day?" Philip asked also smiling._

_"Spend it with my loving husband." _

"When we don't talk  
When we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really even matters to you  
How can I make you see  
It matters to me"


End file.
